


Личное пространство

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Nightmare__N



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare__N/pseuds/Nightmare__N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред совершенно отвык жить не один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное пространство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal space](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96443) by bertee. 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Личное пространство"

Они живут вместе уже три недели, когда Дженсен впервые натыкается на дрочащего Джареда.   
  
Впрочем, Джаред, будучи Джаредом, даже и не пытается скрыть, что в общей гостиной смотрит порнуху. Дженсен возвращается с пробежки и находит Джареда развалившимся на диване в спортивных брюках и футболке. Забросив босые ноги на кофейный столик, он поглаживает рукой пах, глядя, как на гигантском плоском экране полуголая брюнетка сосет чей-то член.  
  
— Господи, Падалеки...  
  
Джаред взвивается при этих словах, и Дженсен доволен, видя, что тот краснеет, сражаясь с пультом. Брюнетка и ее хорошо оснащенный друг исчезают в мгновение ока, а Джаред встает и неловко указывает на телевизор:  
  
— Я, м-м-м, я всего лишь...  
  
На этом объяснение заканчивается, и Дженсен удивленно спрашивает:  
  
— Чувак, меня не было минут двадцать. Ты что, приступил сразу, как только я ушел?  
  
Джаред смущенно улыбается:  
  
— Я думал, тебя не будет дольше.  
  
Дженсен закатывает глаза, стараясь не пялиться на все еще отчетливо заметный стояк.  
  
— Колено болело так, что я думал — треснет, пришлось закругляться.  
  
Переведя взгляд с Джареда на телевизор, Дженсен добавляет:  
  
— Я в душ. Как думаешь, сможешь вести себя прилично хотя бы в общей части дома?  
  
Джаред улыбается, потирая шею:  
  
— Без проблем.  
  
***  
  
Проходит еще два месяца — и все повторяется.  
  
Джефф в городе, а у Дженсена рано заканчивается съемка — отличный повод вечером отправиться в бар. Джефф — старый знакомый, с ним легко и лениво, и вечер плавно перетекает в ночь, пока они обмениваются новостями под пиво и виски.  
  
Под конец вечера Дженсен настолько пьян, что едва не называет таксисту свой старый адрес. Домой он попадает только к половине второго ночи, но, возясь с ключами, видит в окнах свет — Джаред все еще не спит, так что можно не беспокоиться о производимом шуме.  
  
Звучавшая в такси песня крутится в голове, и Дженсен мурлычет ее под нос, закрывая за собой дверь. Собаки не выходят его встречать, спят, наверное, хотя их хозяин все еще бодрствует. Дженсен отправляется на кухню: стакан воды точно должен облегчить завтрашнее похмелье.  
  
Дженсен как раз собирается открыть холодильник, когда слышит первый стон.  
  
Он высокий и однозначно женский, и Дженсен замирает на месте, раздумывая, что, возможно, прямо сейчас Джаред трахается в соседней комнате. Издалека Дженсену уже приходилось наблюдать за интрижками Джареда: смех по ночам в холле, удовлетворенная улыбка за завтраком следующим утром — но никогда так близко.  
  
В гостиной женщина еще раз стонет, и вопреки здравому смыслу Дженсен пытается представить происходящее. Он уверен, что она брюнетка — у Джареда есть-таки типаж — но ее прерывистые стоны не дают угадать: подцепил ли Джаред ее в баре, или же это кто-то, с кем Дженсен знаком. В любом случае, ему совершенно не нужно видеть ее лицо, чтобы представить их вместе: руки Джареда сжимают ее задницу, в то время как она скачет на его члене. Дженсену любопытно, любит ли Джаред пожестче.  
  
— М-м-м, — раздается из соседней комнаты очередной женский стон, — как хорошо!  
  
Дженсен ухмыляется и открывает холодильник, чтобы налить наконец себе воды. Он очень надеется, что Джаред не заляпает спермой диван.  
  
— Давай, детка, возьми его, — произносит мужчина, и Дженсен вновь замирает, поскольку это определенно не Джаред.  
  
На краткий миг Дженсен уверен, что слышит групповушку — Джаред играет за обе команды — и легко представляет, как руки Джареда обхватывают мужскую задницу, как Джаред втрахивает в матрас ее владельца, в то время как тот вылизывает их партнершу.  
  
Однако, пробившись сквозь опьянение, в голову вскоре приходит разумное объяснение — и Дженсен со вздохом опирается на кухонную стойку, сообразив, что происходит. Ему хочется пойти лечь спать и оставить Джареда наедине с его дешевым порно, но пьяное любопытство и легкое раздражение тянут его в комнату. Дженсен стучится.  
  
И входит прежде, чем Джаред успевает ответить. Как и в прошлый раз, на экране порнуха: девица в совершенно ничего не скрывающей форме чирлидерши скачет на коленях парня, с вероятностью пятьдесят на пятьдесят, механика — а босые ноги Джареда опять на кофейном столике.  
  
Джаред поднимает удивленный взгляд — у него приоткрыт рот и порозовели щеки — и поддразнивания замирают у Дженсена на языке, стоит ему увидеть в руке Джареда член.  
  
— Я...  
  
Губы Джареда растягиваются в улыбке:  
  
— Знаешь, вообще-то, постучавшись, принято ждать разрешения.  
  
— А дрочить принято в спальне, а не в гостиной, — опершись о дверной косяк, отвечает Дженсен.   
  
Судя по ленивой улыбке, этим вечером Джаред тоже приложился к пиву. Дженсен отрывает взгляд от члена Джареда и смотрит на экран.  
  
— Чувак, у тебя отвратный вкус в порнухе.  
  
— Хэй, — возражает Джаред в то время, как девица стонет все громче, — это классика.  
  
— Это механик, трахающий чирлидершу, — не соглашается Дженсен, и Джаред хохочет в ответ.  
  
— Отвали, Эклз, — добродушно говорит он, — я же не критикую то, на что дрочишь ты.  
  
— Это потому, что я не показываю тебе, на что дрочу.  
  
Он сожалеет о формулировке, стоит произнести фразу, но Джаред лишь смеется и удивленно приподнимает брови, вновь начиная ласкать себя:  
  
— Настолько извращенно? Должен был догадаться, что тебя возбуждает какая-нибудь странная херня.  
  
— И это говорит мне человек, мастурбирующий посреди гостиной?  
  
Джаред ухмыляется в ответ, но не останавливается.   
  
— Да, похоже, я отвык от соседей.  
  
На экране девушка меняет позу, теперь она смотрит в камеру, продолжая насаживаться на член. Ее грудь подпрыгивает при каждом движении, плиссированная юбчонка взлетает вокруг бедер — и хоть Джаред и прикусывает губу, этого недостаточно, чтобы заглушить стон.  
  
Дженсену немного неловко, он знает, что должен был уйти сразу же, как увидел мастурбирующего Джареда, что ему вообще не стоило заходить, но решает отложить эти переживания на потом.  
  
Внутри медленно разгорается возбуждение, бесстыдное и бесшабашное. Джаред даже не попытался прикрыться, он продолжает медленно дрочить — и взгляд Дженсена зависает на его члене. Дженсен знал, что у Джареда большой член, за годы знакомства он несколько раз случайно видел его невозбужденным, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с нынешней картинкой: большой и толстый, налившийся кровью стояк у Джареда в руке.   
  
Девушка преувеличенно громко стонет с экрана, и Дженсен убеждает себя, что причина его возбуждения — именно порно.  
  
— Эклз, присаживайся, — Джаред улыбается, а Дженсен или слишком пьян, или просто не желает разбираться, серьезен ли Джаред. — Я даже разрешу тебе выбрать фильм.  
  
У Дженсена пересыхает во рту, когда он смеется.   
  
— Да уж, — говорит он, потягиваясь, — ты действительно отвык жить с кем-то. — Дженсен зевает, наслаждаясь бурлением алкоголя вперемешку с возбуждением в крови. — Я иду спать.  
  
— Не трусь, — пьяно и незло поддразнивает Джаред. — Давай, чувак, палатка в твоих штанах видна мне даже отсюда.  
  
Это не столько палатка, сколько небольшой тент — либидо Дженсена не так уж бесконтрольно, чтобы организовать полноценный стояк от одного наблюдения за дрочкой соседа — но желание определенно имеется. Дженсен все еще немного пьян и, когда усаживается на соседний диван, рад, что может свалить этот момент слабости на виски.  
  
— Вот и умница, — ухмыляясь, заявляет Джаред, и Дженсен демонстрирует ему средний палец одной руки, в то время как другой уже расстегивает джинсы.  
  
— Хэй, прояви хоть немного уважения к старшим, — ворчит он.  
  
Телевизор — единственный источник света в комнате, и стоны и хрипы пары с экрана вместо вполне вероятной полноценной паники погружают Дженсена в спокойное возбуждение. Джаред бросает ему липкую бутылку смазки, и Дженсен выдавливает немного в ладонь.  
  
— Это все равно не значит, что ты можешь смотреть порнуху в зале, — говорит он. Нравоучение теряет часть своей убедительности, когда он стонет громче, чем собирался, начав поглаживать ладонью член. Дженсен все равно строго смотрит на Джареда: — В следующий раз снимай возбуждение без свидетелей.  
  
Джаред не отрывает от Дженсена взгляда, от движений его руки, от длины его члена, и в животе у Дженсена наряду с возбуждением зарождается совсем другое чувство.  
  
— Да не вопрос, — понимающе усмехается Джаред. — Совершенно без свидетелей.  
  
Его щеки раскраснелись, на них даже можно рассмотреть розовые полосы, что появляются, лишь когда Джаред пьян и делает что-то запретное. Дженсен решает не думать о том, сколько времени Джаред провел с членом в руке.  
  
— Ты собираешься воспитывать меня всю ночь? — скучающе спрашивает Джаред. — Не то чтобы меня не возбуждали все эти штуки с доминированием, но я ненавижу людей, болтающих во время фильмов.  
  
Дженсен, снимая обувь и тоже устраивая ноги на кофейном столике, насмешливо фыркает:  
  
— Ты же шутишь? Что, боишься упустить сюжет порнофильма?  
  
На экране чирлидерша и механик перебрались на кухонный стол, и теперь камера показывает происходящее крупным планом. Дженсен бросает взгляд на Джареда, начиная дрочить быстрее. Джаред потеет по любому поводу, начиная с загрузки посудомойки и заканчивая поисками полотенца после душа. Поэтому Дженсен совершенно не удивлен, увидев, как пот блестит на Джаредовых бицепсах, когда он ритмично двигает рукой вверх-вниз.  
  
У Дженсена шея тоже взмокла, и он прочищает горло, прежде чем вернуться к происходящему на экране. Выпивший и сонный, он уверен, что сможет кончить на раз-два, хоть порно и пробуждает в нем слишком слабый интерес. Он смотрит, как чирлидерша шире разводит ноги, как механик удерживает ее за бедра, раскрывая, ожесточенно вбиваясь в нее и вынуждая стонать на каждом толчке. Дженсен разводит колени шире, чувствуя, как начинают поджиматься яйца.  
  
Девушка стонет от наслаждения, выгибаясь и выставляя напоказ грудь, и Дженсен смотрит поверх телека на Джареда как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить его взгляд.   
  
Зрительный контакт длится доли секунды, а затем Джаред отворачивается и вновь переключается на порнуху. Дженсен надолго задерживает дыхание, ожидая какого-нибудь комментария, но единственная реакция Джареда — тихий стон при виде того, как девица на экране подается на член. Рука Джареда начинает двигаться быстрее, и Дженсен расслабляется, растекаясь по дивану и подстраивая движения собственной руки под ритм Джареда.  
  
Герои на экране что-то говорят, текст не отличается оригинальностью, стандартные «возьми его, детка» и «да, да, да!», но, когда в диалоге проскальзывает «жезл любви», Дженсен не может удержаться от смеха.  
  
— Серьезно? — спрашивает он, не убирая, впрочем, руку с члена. — Не хочу осуждать твои предпочтения, но ты можешь позволить себе порнуху гораздо лучшего качества.  
  
— А-а, у меня непритязательный вкус, — ухмыляется Джаред.  
  
Дженсен удивленно приподнимает брови:  
  
— Похоже, мне придется задуматься о нашей дружбе, если жезлы любви тебя заводят.  
  
— Что могу сказать, — дразнит Джаред, подаваясь бедрами вверх и меняя позу, — меня легко удовлетворить.  
  
Он подмигивает Дженсену, и тот гулко сглатывает, чувствуя, как возбуждение быстрее несется по венам. Звуки секса с экрана отходят на второй план, уступая собственному дыханию Дженсена и хлюпающим звукам скольжения руки Джареда по члену — от этого жар внизу живота неумолимо нарастает.  
  
Джаред еще увеличивает темп, и самодовольно усмехается:  
  
— Наперегонки?  
  
Дженсен смеется, бухой, расслабленный и — глупо, стыдно заведенный до предела.   
  
— Это с твоей-то двухчасовой форой?  
  
— Да, но ты же Мистер Эффективность, — дразнится Джаред. — Эклз, давай, никогда не поверю, что ты не можешь разогнаться от нуля до оргазма за, скажем, полсекунды.  
  
— Рад, что ты столь высокого мнения о моей выдержке.  
  
— Соглашайся, — уговаривает Джаред. — Ради меня?  
  
Джаред улыбается, с надеждой глядя на Дженсена, и такому Джареду: раскинувшемуся на диване, разрумянившемуся и счастливому — Дженсен не может отказать ни в чем.  
  
— Ладно, — бормочет он, тверже устраивая ноги на кофейном столике. Возможно, он пьян, устал и дрочит сейчас в одной комнате со своим соседом тире лучшим другом, но его соревновательная жилка дает о себе знать:  
  
— Ты отсосешь, Падалеки.  
  
— Если выиграешь, — вновь подмигивает Джаред, и Дженсен даже сбивается с ритма, в красках представив себе это.  
  
Тон Джареда легок, как раз для шутки, но Дженсену приходится поднапрячься, чтобы прогнать из головы образ, как Джаред опускается на колени и берет в рот его член; запрятать его далеко, к тем мыслям о Джареде, о которых Дженсен старается не задумываться. Впрочем, даже шутка на эту тему — достаточная мотивация, и Дженсен прикусывает губу, начиная дрочить все быстрее и быстрее.  
  
На соседнем диване Джаред, как всегда, громок, он стонет, двигая ладонью по члену — да так, что порнозвезды обзавидовались бы. Если смотреть на Джареда в таком ракурсе, он кажется огромным: большие ступни, большие руки, большой член — и Дженсен залипает взглядом на Джаредовом члене, догоняясь.  
  
Джаред закрывает глаза, откидывает назад голову, обнажая шею, и тяжело дышит, стремясь поскорее достичь разрядки. Он совсем раскраснелся, румянец стекает по щекам и горлу и прячется под футболкой, на ключицах блестят капельки пота, и Дженсену невыразимо хочется забраться к Джареду на колени и слизать их.  
  
Собственный оргазм застает Дженсена врасплох.  
  
Он никак не может перестать представлять: его руки в волосах Джареда, Джаредов чертов огромный член трется о его задницу в то время, как сам он пробует на вкус пот Джареда — и Дженсен кончает гораздо сильнее, чем ожидал, содрогаясь от наслаждения. Движения Дженсена слишком раскоординированные, ему не удается поймать всю сперму, и та пачкает джинсы и попадает на ковер, пока Дженсен пытается отдышаться, привалившись к спинке дивана — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как несколькими секундами позже кончает Джаред.  
  
Дженсен наблюдает за оргазмом Джареда будто бы со стороны, будто бы он — это не он, а кто-то чужой, кого нельзя отнести к категории друг/коллега/сосед. Друзьям, коллегам и соседям не дано увидеть подобное, им не дано узнать, как Джаред теряет контроль — и когда Джаред со стоном приходит в себя, Дженсен не решается заговорить, боясь разрушить возникшее ощущение уюта.  
  
— Господи...  
  
Со вздохом Джареда напряжение отпускает, и Дженсен радостно улыбается, вскидывая перепачканные в сперме руки в победном жесте:  
  
— Отсоси, Падалеки.  
  
— Ублюдок, — беззлобно ругается Джаред. — Я был уверен, что выигрыш у меня в кармане. Но чертов Мистер Эффективность опять наносит победный удар.  
  
— Ну, я стараюсь.  
  
— И тебе все время удается, — Джаред качает головой, вытирая руки, и выключает телевизор. — Как тебе удается быть на высоте во всем?  
  
— Годы упорного труда и самоотдача, — парирует Дженсен. Он застегивает молнию и быстро вытирает ковер салфетками. — Я хотел бы поблагодарить Спасателей Малибу и журналы «Плейбой» моего брата, которые принесли мне сегодня победу, — Дженсен на секунду замолкает. — Ну, насколько это можно считать победой.  
  
— Я буду снисходителен в своем проигрыше, — отвечает Джаред, хлопая Дженсена по плечу, в то время как они выходят в коридор. Дженсен старается не думать, где руки Джареда были только что, а еще более старательно он пытается не думать, почему это прикосновение его возбуждает. — Ну так что? Я открыл тебе прелести просмотра порно на большом экране?  
  
— На сто процентов нет.  
  
— Черт, опять неудача, — Джаред прижимает руку к груди, фальшиво изображая печаль. — Что ж, похоже, в следующий раз мне придется стараться лучше, — шлепнув Дженсена по заднице, Джаред начинает подниматься по лестнице. — Спокойной ночи, чувак.  
  
Джаред успевает скрыться в своей комнате, прежде чем Дженсену удается в полной мере осознать шлепок по заднице, не говоря уже о том, что, видимо, будет и следующий раз.


End file.
